(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are now widely used as one type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display may have two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. Voltages may be applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light may be controlled, thereby performing image display.
The liquid crystal display further may have thin film transistors connected to pixel electrodes, respectively, and a plurality of signals lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling them.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle implies a viewing angle that is about 1:10 in contrast ratio, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
In the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, as a method of achieving a wide viewing angle, there is a method of forming a cutout in a field generating electrode, and a method of forming a protrusion above or below the field generating electrode. The directions in which the liquid crystal molecules are inclined can be determined by the cutouts and the protrusions such that the directions may be varied by appropriately arranging the cutouts and the protrusions to increase the reference viewing angle.
Also, the VA mode LCD may have certain difficulties associated therewith such as side visibility being inferior to front visibility. To correct the above-mentioned difficulties to make the lateral visibility close to the front visibility, a method in which one pixel is divided into two sub-pixels and the two sub-pixels are applied with different voltages to obtain different transmittance has been proposed.
As the method to apply two sub-pixels with different voltages, a method in which a step-up capacitor is used to change the voltages of two subpixels has been proposed, and here, if the capacitance of the step-up capacitor per each pixel is not uniform, display deteriorations such as texture may be generated. For example, the capacitance magnitude of the step-up capacitor for each pixel may be changed according to the misalignment of two conductors of the step-up capacitor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.